Millie Harris
Millie Harris is the wife of David Rice and a supporting protagonist of the Jumper series. Jumper the Book Davy first meets Millie Harrison a college student at a Broadway revival show of Sweeney Todd in New York. He is instantly smitten with her. During the show Millie explains that she is staying in the city for the rest of that week. She says that she has to go back to Oklahoma State in two weeks and that she is majoring in Psychology After the show Davy spots Millie outside of the theatre. He hails her a cab and asks her to join him. Millie accepts Davy's offer through she is unsure what to make of his persistence. It takes Millie a long time to agree to see Davy as nothing more than a young acquaintance. She is extremely apprehensive to start any kind of relationship with Davy. Millie is uncertain because she is 21 and he is 18, and she doesn't know how to feel about being in a serious relationship with someone so young. Davy attempts to show her how mature he really is. He tags along with Millie as she goes to all of the famous New York tour spots. Davy also buys her dinners along with seeing a few more plays and Broadway shows. While Millie is grateful for all of this, she is still wary about getting too involved with Davy because of the age gap. She says she will consider a relationship with Davy and leaves for Oklahoma at the end of the week. For the next few weeks the couple communicates by phone and Millie soon invites him as her date to a college party in Oklahoma. Davy happily accepts. They meet face-to-face at the airport, their reunion is awkward, as she feels pressure to sleep with Davy to balance out his kind gesture of flying all the way out to Stillwater. Davy quickly reassures her that although the thought of them being together crossed his mind the only reason he came to Oklahoma was to attend the party with her. Millie is reassured and promises to keep the idea of a more intimate relationship between them a possibility. They then leave the airport, have dinner on the road and go to the party. During the party Davy comes to Millie's defense from Mark a ex-boyfriend of hers. They briefly fight but he quickly jumps Mark to a airport just outside of Stillwater. Finally seeing him in a serious way Millie impressed takes Davy back to her apartment. As they are drinking tea she asks Davy why he never talks about himself. Anxious of what she will think of his horrible past Davy hesitates in telling Millie about himself. She lets this go and tells Davy that he has his right to privacy through if he lies to her about anything no matter what it is whatever they have together is over Davy promises that he won't. Finally comfortable he confesses to Millie that he is still a virgin much to her shock. Davy then opens up about his past.Through he doesn't tell her about robbing the Chemical Bank of New York and leaves out that he can teleport. When Davy is done telling Millie about himself the two consummate their relationship, with Davy losing his virginity to Millie. Afterward the two officially start seeing each other, over time he buys an apartment near Millie's in Stillwater however he doesn't tell her this. "You lied to me. You betrayed me. I told you what that means." ~ Millie breaks up with Davy when she finds out he lied to her. One day when Millie calls Davy's apartment in New York a NYPD detective answers this alarms her. Later when Davy visits her Millie is furious when Davy cannot give explanation as to why the detective called his apartment in New York and immediately breaks up with him. Davy angry and hurt over their breakup teleports right in front of a stunned Millie. The couple remain distant for five months. However when Davy discovers that terrorists have killed his mother he writes a note to Millie to help him deal with the greiving process. She writes him back and they slowly start to reconcile. Two weeks since their last correspondence she agrees to meet with Davy. At their meeting Davy reveals to Millie he can jump. He then teleports her to the Waverly Inn. Over dinner at the Inn Davy admits to her that he robbed the Chemical Bank of New York. "It doesn't change the fact that I still love you. I've missed you terribly. I've missed your phone calls, and I've missed your body in bed next to me. I don't know what to do about this. My love for you goes way beyond my disapproval of your theft." ~ Millie expressing her love for Davy despite his lying to her. Regardless of fact she doesn't approve of his robbing of the bank she says that her love for him out weighs her disapproval. Millie and Davy then re-start their relationship. Throughout the novel Davy is suffering from the severe after effects of the abuse his alcoholic father has afflicted upon him nearly his entire life. Millie helps him to deal with his fear and anger towards his Dad. She also helps Davy cope with the violent death of his mother, and she stops him from killing the terrorist that was responsible for her death. By the end of the book she convinces Davy to finally start seeing a therapist to help him further deal with his issues. After Davy agrees to therapy he jumps Millie and himself to Hawaii. Reflex the Book Reflex takes place ten years after Jumper. Millie and Davy are now happily married couple. Millie works as a Martial and Family Therapist in a clinic in Stillwater Oklahoma. While Davy works occasionally for the NSA transporting agents around the world his contact inside is Brian Cox the NSA agent that first discovered him in Jumper. The couple mainly live in a house that Davy built in the side of a West Texas cliff, which they call The Aerie Millie also owns her own condo in Stillwater. The couple rarely stays there because Davy has an intense fear of being discovered again by the NSA like he was in Jumper. In the beginning of Reflex, Millie and Davy start to have a very familiar martial dispute over wanting to start a family. "How can you love someone and want to kick them in the butt at the same time?" ~ Millie's frustration over Davy's indecisiveness over starting a family with her. Millie desperately wants to start trying to have a family arguing that she isn't getting any younger (she is 31 and David 28). She wants to have children before it is too late for her. Davy argues that because of the physical and emotional abuse he suffered at his father's hands is not sure he is ready to be a father. He somewhat ends the argument by saying that he has to meet his NSA handler Brian Cox in Washington D.C. Millie asks him what time he will be back and he says it shouldn't take him long. She tells him to jump her to the Aerie so she can sleep for she has a client apointment the following morning. "Though I wish you'd jump me in bed." ~ Millie thinking that she wants Davy to stay with her instead of leaving. Davy still tries to talk to Millie. Still upset by his indifference to have children she yells at him angrily to leave. Davy takes her at her word and jumps away. Millie immediately feels guilty about the whole argument she desperately wishes that she could jump after Davy so she could diffuse it. The following morning comes and goes and Davy still hasn't returned to her. Millie begins to get worried but knows that Davy will come to her when he can. Another day passes and her anxiety starts to worsen. She comes to the decision she must get out of the cliff house the only way she can: repel down. Through she hasn't practiced repelling for a while Millie is certain that she can do it. She sets up her repelling gear and begins to descend down. Through her repelling anchor is jarred loose and she begins to fall off the cliff side. Millie screams thinking she will soon die however the next thing she knows she is in her condo in Stillwater. Thoroughly confused she tries to figure out what just happened to her and soon comes to the conclusion that she jumped. Millie is still heavily disoriented by her experience her disorientation however is quickly replaced by curiosity. She tries to jump herself to work, nothing happens. Unsure if it even happened at all Millie defeated walks to work. As she is counseling a client agents from the NSA arrive to speak with her. She is quickly informed of Brian Cox's murder. She is saddened by the news. Millie quickly becomes worried for Davy when the agents say that he is missing. The agents ask Millie to wear a wire and to allow them to put agents around her condo in order to protect her. She reluctantly agrees to this. After a week Millie begins to get extremely frustrated and even more worried for Davy's well being. The NSA agents are no closer to finding Davy then when they started. Millie comes to the conclusion that she must in words of the FBI "go to ground." (Cut off all ties with the government.) She decides she needs to go to D.C. She contacts the only NSA agent she believes she can trust, a man named Anders, Millie tells him of her plan and he supports her. She says she is going to create an email account and she will email him when she needs help. Anders agrees. Millie goes back to the Aerie and finds one of Davy's old leather coats inside one of the pockets is a bundle of money he had collected by doing work for the NSA. "Spy Money." Although Millie doesn't approve of the way Davy came by the money she keeps it in the pocket knowing that it will be instrumental in her finding her missing husband. She counts it and it comes to around one thousand dollars. Millie jumps to Washington D.C. Once there she prints out a hundred pictures of her husband as "Have you seen This Man?" flyers. The first day in Washington Millie doesn't get anywhere. Her first lead comes when she bumps into a homeless woman named Sojee. Sojee has mental problems but she does tell Millie that she saw Davy. Through she describes him as a "blue angel." She takes an instant likening to Sojee because of her blunt nature the two then go to a nearby hotel. Millie buys Sojee dinner and she gets more information out of her. Over time Millie perfects her jumping skills and will help form Sojee, Anders and a FBI agent she befriends named Becca she soon discovers that Davy was kidnapped by a sinister covert branch of the government in order to use his teleporting to carry out their terrorist plans. To make her less of a target for the group Millie changes her appearance. She cuts off her shoulder length black brown hair and bleaches it blonde. She also replaces her black rimmed owl like glasses with blue contacts. Millie eventually finds Davy and rescues him from his captors after she finds Davy Millie goes back to her glasses. To keep Sojee safe form Simon's men Millie stashes Sojee in the Aerie. After she finds Davy she releases her form the Aerie and gives Sojee 25 thousand dollars as a thanks in helping her find Davy and to help her get herself off the streets. When everything is settled Davy takes himself and Millie to a cabin in a spacious valley in the Canadian Rockies. The couple then decide to make this cabin their new home. When Davy once again expresses his uncertainty about his ability to be a father Millie says to him: "No. I know you're not but it's time. I know you're afraid you'll turn into your father that you'll treat your own children like he treated you. But look, dear one, if you resisted killing and punishing the people who imprisoned and tortured you I'm pretty sure you won't raise a hand to your own children. And this is a much better place for kids than the Aerie. More room- no cliff. You must've been thinking about that a little. “ Davy still isn't sure. Millie tells him confidently "It's time. In more ways than one." '' The book then ends with the couple planning to start a family. Differences About Millie from the Film To the Novel Unlike the film version of her in the books series Millie wears black rimmed owl like glasses. Another divergence for the film is that in the novel Jumper Millie indicates that she grew up with four older brothers and has one sister. She is also a child of divocre. In the movie Jumper she is shown to be a only child. Before they start to date she calls him David. As they begin their relationship Millie refers to him as Davy and only uses his full name when she is upset with him. In the film she only calls him David never Davy. Personality In both the books and film Millie is showed to be an extremely compassionate and deeply understanding of Davy. She is not only his girlfriend in the books but a guide who helps him deal with and overcome his rage towards his abusive father and eventually his mother's killer. Millie is also not one to take a situation lying down, she has an extremely determined nature. In Jumper She is wary about getting involved with Davy because of their vast age difference. Eventually she and Davy fall in love and start seeing each other. Through Millie has one condition before they take their relationship any further: Not to lie to her. ''"That wasn't the case with Mark. I couldn't trust him not to lie. If I ever found out you have whatever we have together is over." ~ Millie explains her history with her ex Once Millie does indeed discover that Davy had been lying to her she makes good on her word and swiftly breaks up with him. Five months after their break up she and Davy start to write notes to each other and eventually get back together. Even when Millie discovers the truth about Davy she still sticks by him. She chooses to do so not because of his wealth or his amazing power she but because she truly loves him. By the end of Jumper Millie helps Davy overcome his hatred toward his father and his mother's killer. She convinces him to go into counseling. In Reflex Millie and Davy have been married for ten years. She is very content in their marriage but Millie is becoming vastly frustrated. For their decade long marriage she has had to lie about what and who Davy is she also harbours deep regret about their living in the Aerie. "She regretted their decision to live here, hidden, instead of in Stillwater where she could expose him more to her friends’ kids, to family settings totally unlike his own childhood. Instead, they commuted, Davy jumping her in and out of the condo in Stillwater, usually from the Texas cliff house, though there were extended periods of living in Tonga, Costa Rica, and one glorious spring in Paris. Still, they always came back to the cliff house. It was the only place Davy felt safe." ~ Millie's thoughts of regret that she has to keep David a secret form her friends and family. "When did I become an appendage? There was a price to be paid, being married to the world’s only teleport. It was like being a Saudi wife, unable to travel anywhere unless accompanied by a male relative." ~ Millie's thoughts on how she feels like a burden to Davy because she relys on him for most of her transportation. Admits feelings of frustration Millie also desperately wants to be a mother. Davy has put off the subject for the majority of their marriage which frustrates her to no end. She knows the reason why Davy doesn't want to have children he is afraid he will turn into his abusive father. "The real blame, she knew, if it was going to rest on anyone, belonged to Davy’s father, who was an abusive alcoholic when Davy was growing up, but even he’d changed, going through treatment and now a decade of grumpy and uncomfortable sobriety." ~ ''Millie's thoughts of becoming a mother. ''"Deciding on blame wasn’t going to give her a child. But she wasn’t willing to raise a child without a partner’s help. Davy’s help." ~ Millie's determination to have Davy's children is strong. When NSA agents are questioning her they call her Mrs Rice, which she does not like. Millie quickly corrects them "It is Harrison-Rice. And I prefer Ms. to Mrs." When the NSA prove insufficient in helping find Davy Millie goes underground in order to find him. All of her thoughts of anger and frustration dissipate however as soon as she discovers that Davy has been kidnapped. In order to secure her husband's safe return Millie immediately uses any means necessary to get him back. This includes kidnapping an agent of the covert group who is holding Davy and tortures him until he gives her the information she wants. At the end of the book Reflex although Millie is saddened by having to give up her job in Stillwater as well as her condo she is grateful that she and Davy are together again and the couple soon plan to have a family. Category:Characters Category:Jumpers